Home
by Meshi-kun
Summary: Slight AU. The sudden disappearance of Madoka Hagne was a big hit to her husband Gingka Hagane and her three kids. Follow the Hagane family as they embark on a journey filled with friendship, love and care to find their missing family member. And join their adventure as they discover that home is not a place. Home is people. OC's more than welcome, look inside for more information!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Gingka wiped the sweat off his forehead with one of his free hands while setting folded clothes into a huge suitcase. There were many things on his mind that troubled him but he could not pin point even one. His thoughts were muddled up completely, like the foamy froth on the clear seawater. He took another pair of folded pants and stuffed them inside the overflowing suitcase. He made a mental note to buy another suitcase.

"Oto-san!" a boy's footsteps pattered into the room, followed by another patter. It was very normal for these patters to resonate through the old house, and maybe somewhere, Gingka actually liked these sounds, they were what kept him going.

The 11-year-old red haired boy brushed his long shiny red locks out of his little freckled face and warm smoky golden eyes. He was not dressed in very fancy clothing, just a pair of khaki shorts and a wrinkled red t-shirt, along with a pair of red trainers. Beside him stood a younger boy and a girl of the same age. The younger boy had short dark brown hair; baby blue eye and a smooth tan skin while the girl had pale skin, sharp golden eyes and red hair that fell past her little shoulders.

"Tsukata." Gingka kept his palm on the 11-year-old boy, "Ky" His hand moved to the other boy's head who flashed a toothy grin in response. And at last, his palm moved to the little girls head, "Midori." He said and heaved a big sigh. However, it was hard to raise all these little energy balls up but Gingka loved them. Sure, there were times when he had to run to the city at midnight just to get a fusion wheel fixed or had to leave the little ones to school on a broken bicycle. It was a pain. But now that he recalled all those sleepless nights, he realized that without the kids his life would be like a colorless painting. Dull and empty.

"Are you all ready?" Gingka flashed a fatherly smile to his kids, his hands on his waist and his head bowed to look at the cute little devils and their mischievous grins.

"Hai!" the kids exclaimed in unison, punching their little wrists in the air. Gingka chuckled in response, he could feel their excitement radiating into the air, filling it up with glee. It was almost natural; this was their first time out of the village and in a plane.

After achieving the title of the world's number one blader, Gingka's aspirations had pretty much died down. It was a huge accomplishment! Not everybody was capable to achieve that. And he did realize the fact, though it took some time, but he did; in all modesty and good reverence, he did. There was not much for him to aspire for…except a family.

The idea had popped up into his head very vaguely. He had been drinking coffee and looking far into the horizon from the little café just beside the bright seashore. Madoka was there with him, to give him some company. He remembered, she was drinking coffee when he asked her to marry him. He also recalled how she sputtered all that scalding coffee on his face and neck. Madoka was ecstatic and it did not take her another thought to say yes.

After almost one year into their marriage, they had Tsukata and two years later had the twins- Ky and Midori. Together they moved into his village and settled down there. Far from the city's chaos. Gingka was so happy then…it was perfect…

But perfect does not last forever…

Just two years ago, Madoka had vanished. Without a trace except the note, she had left on the refrigerator saying she had it with him and could not take them anymore. She said she wanted to be independent of him and their kids. It filled Gingka with rage and agony, how could she leave her own children.

It was not long before that rage cooled down to regret and the feeling of hurt faded into the feeling of resignation. He had learned that holding up hate would only create more hate, which would not form a good environment for the children to grow up in. after a few months of misery; he decided to put all his time and strength into raising his children well. And he did a good job at that too. All three of his children had piqued an interest in beyblading and Gingka could not be gladder. He coached all three of them after school; he started with basics and promised them to get them their own beyblade once they were old enough.

However, somewhere in his heart, he still could not come at terms with Madoka's absence. His mind raised many questions; questions he could not answer. She loved them, so how could she leave them so abruptly? Why did not she express her irritation before? Why did she not talk to him about this before leaving? All of these questions left his mind in a raze of misery and grief.

Even his kid posed such questions about their mother that Gingka could not answer. Everything went downhill after she left. No matter how much he tried to make it all right, he could not. He had lost his job and was going through a major crisis, both mentally and economically. Everything seemed dreadful…even his home did not seem like a home anymore.

He wanted to bring Madoka back, he was reluctant but soon realized that the kids needed a mother, they need Madoka. And he would not lie, he needed Madoka too. Reason wise here he was with a packed up suitcase, a pocket full of money and a mind filled with strong resolve. The destination was not clear, he did not know where he was going or where he should go but he had to start from somewhere. Moreover, with the determination they had, soon the fog over their destination would lift too…

He had determined in his mind that he would find some answers, bring Madoka back and turn everything all right.

So now, here he was, packing his bags and giving up everything, he had to find his Madoka.

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** **Hello readers! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Do not forget to drop a review if you did. I am accepting OC's so if you want to submit one, keep reading! All the OC's will be accepted through PM's and not through reviews. This story will feature all the character from the MFB series except Shogun steel. Please submit all the details of your OC mentioned below.**

 **Name: the** name of your OC goes here.

 **Age:** their age goes here

 **Gender:** their gender goes here.

 **Appearance** : their physical appearance goes here.

 **Beyblade:** description and name of their beyblade goes here.

 **Love interests/relations (if any):** note that once a love interest is allotted to a particular OC, it will not be allotted to any other OC. It will be allotted on the first come first serve basis.

 **Personality:** need I say more?

 **Profession/education:** example sophomore, clerk, professional beyblader etc.

 **Other:** any other important information goes here!

 **I would be more than glad to answer all your queries, so drop me a PM if you have any! Thank you once again for reading again and stay tuned for more! Stay awesome!**


	2. Abduction

**_Chapter 1_**

 _Abduction_

'Mister Chihiro, you are requested to board Airbus 5076 through gate number 5.' A small feminine voice boomed through the loud speakers. The airport was crowded, very usual for a busy Sunday morning. July was always a very hectic month for the Shinjuku International Airport. The wheels screeched and trolleys, big and small, were dragged to different places. Dazzling white lights shone down on them, the only variation in lights were the ones from the little shops.

Gingka ran his hands through his locks, clutching Midori's hand by the other. He pulled out his passport, between which were nestled their reservation passes. He stood by, handing the passport to Midori who eyed it like a roach her drink, and pulled out his cell from his back pocket. He flipped the phone open and quickly dialed a number.

Midori looked at her father and the expression on his face. Do not get her wrong, she loved her father but sometimes he just made that face…

His eyebrow twitching and his mouth twisted in a weird grin. His eyes held a weird glint. Gingka called it his 'winning face'.

That was anything _but_ a _winning face._

…and those were the times when she actually wanted to disown him in public…

Gingka hung up, flipped the phone close and slipped the sleek black phone inside his pocket. He gripped the reservation passes, passports and Midori's hand. After briefly instructing both of his boys to follow him, he rushed to the baggage deposition counter.

Tsukata looked around, gripping the metal trolley handle with his small palms; he scanned the vicinity with his calculating eyes as he followed his father through various gates. He never said much, just quietly analyzed the area.

Counter to that, Ky, with his eyes as wide as saucers, was staring all around. He was utterly surprised and awestruck by the sheer number of people there. It was not every day that the brunette saw this many 'expensive' looking people around. Soon his bright perky eyes landed on the Arrivals door.

The automatic door did a good job of keeping the little boy's attention stuck to it. The zooms of the door closing were another thing that fascinated him. But then his eyes trailed down to the conveyer belt…

 _Oh! The almighty conveyer belt…_

The luggage on it moved slowly and with such grace towards the leather strips at one end. So cleanly did the belt swallow all the bags, big and small. It looked like a huge monster's tongue that would bring all the baggage to the monster's mouth.

Ky looked at the belt with glee-filled eyes but soon he realized that the monster was eating everybody's bags up! No! KY had to save all those innocent bags! They looked so innocent, just sitting there…oh so helpless…

Somebody had to save them!

Leaving the side of his brother discreetly and with such agility. People called him tiger at school, and boy was he proud of his title. With his chest puffed up and his legs distanced, he strode towards the conveyer so as to inspect it with his predator like eyes. He closed onto the moving belt and stuck his finger out, poking the belt with narrowed cold eyes. He believed in judging the strength of his opponent first.

That is what his father told him…

 _"Never underestimate your opponent. That is golden rule to fighting anyone, okay?" Gingka flashed his charming fatherly grin at his three little devils, "Never think yourself above…or below anyone."_

 _Midori nodded, Tsukata jotted it down in his little notepad while Ky just listened, trying to retain it all in his little mind. Thought it was not soon, before the drifting clouds caught his attention, much like that all his thoughts floated away and out of his mind._

 _To recall all of that Ky peeked into his older brother's notes and without any doubt, he was caught. After a sting of stern rebukes from the rest of his family, he was forgiven. And then there was another…_

Ky shook his head, putting a halt to his train of thoughts. They had this inconspicuous way of deviating to vague things or incidences. Like now. Ky shook his head again and kept poking at the belt with an intention of stopping or at least threatening to stop it. Like a tiger, Ky warned his enemy before actually attacking it.

 _So much for a strategy…_

He did not genuinely care if the people were staring at him and simultaneously judging his parents. How a kid behaved was a sure shot cognition of judging the parenting of a kid.

"How uncivilized…" A woman decked in fur and expensive jewelry, and that too so much of the latter that she seemed nothing short of a fat mobile jewelry store, eyed Ky. Soon she jerked her head away kept walking on her squeaky heels.

"What an unmannerly behavior. Haven't his parents taught him anything?" Another petite woman whispered in her hubby's ear, who was busy ogling the candies at the different stores, as she cocked her clear blue eyes at the little brunette.

 _And then there were…_

"Look at that little cute boy! He is so adorable!" A woman squealed, tugging at his partners arm to gather his attention, "He is just so cute" She gushed, her face flooded with blood from all the thrill.

"Awww…" An old woman cooed as she passed by Ky, "Such a cute little boy…" she ran her wrinkly hand through his spiky brown hair, but Ky did not even flinch because of the sudden contact, the woman smiled softly and left without a word.

 _And at last there were…_

"OH-EMM-GEHHHHH!" A young man squealed as he looked at the little brown-haired boy, "I want to eat him!" he declared with an evil glint shining in his eyes.

 _…the extremists…_

"MOM! I **_want_** to eat him!" The boy placed his hands on his butt and ordered his old and bent mother.

The mother gave him a sharp glare, held his collar and dragged him away, "You have had enough hamburgers for one day."

* * *

 _She was getting late…_

Her jade green eyes were trained at the big clock on the white wall, just beside the Domestic Departures sign.

 _Chris was going to murder her for this…_

With one sweaty palm, she gripped the handle of the orange suitcase and with the other; she fluffed up her silky black tresses. She could physically feel the rush was ravaging her mind. She had to make it to the security gate in time or else…

'This is the final boarding call for Miss Nefertiti Storm. Please quickly proceed to gate number 3. Attention please, this is the final boarding call for Miss Nefertiti Storm. Please quickly proceed to gate number 3. This is the final boarding call for Miss Nefertiti Storm.' The hostess announced in her deathly serious voice.

She was hyperventilating now. With the good head start, she started running towards the staircase. Oh how she wished she had wings! However before she could scan the surroundings before taking off, her eyes landed on a little, drawn in figure of a boy. He was trembling; his quivering arms enveloped his head.

A war raged inside her head. She had to catch a plane but she had to help the little boy, especially after the oath had taken just earlier today…

 _Nefertiti stood still, her eyes shining with respect for the beautiful and glorious profession she was going to start from today. This was her first day of Medical practice. A small assembly was convened in their university hall for the oath taking ceremony._

 _She could not express what she was feeling as she uttered those words, her heart had swelled up with pride and joy._

 _I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant:_

 _I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow._

 _I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures which are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism._

 _I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug._

 _I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery._

 _I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God._

 _I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick._

 _I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure._

 _I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm._

 _If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help._

 _Her eyes had watered up from the sheer admiration that had filled up her soul and her face was glowing with delight._

 _She had never felt this powerful or this motivated._

She shook her head, Chris could wait. She spun ninety degrees and strode towards the little boy, pulling her screechy luggage behind her. She parked her luggage beside her and crouched on the ground gracefully, setting her skinny palm on his arms.

"Everything alright?" she asked in sweetly modulated voice. She knew the little ruses of talking to children and getting them to open up to her. She was pretty good with everybody. Seeing the boy show no resistance, she scooted closer, "what is your name…?"

"Ky." The boy spoke in a brittle voice, raising his head to reveal his appealing blue eyes that dripped with naivety and innocence. He uncurled, revealing his bleeding finger, "it hurts…"

Nefertiti's eyes went serious; she carefully grasped his hands and examined the wound. It was not much; just a little cut but had to be treated. After passing a reassuring smile to Ky, she pulled out a big cotton swab from her handbag and a band-aid, something she carried with her always. She wiped the blood off his finger and gently wrapped a band-aid around his finger.

"Now it will alright!" she packed up her stuff and stood up, "Let's find your parents, okay? Can you tell me what their name is?" She asked, still having her voice be modulated. She carefully wrapped her palm around the little boy's and walked towards the help desk.

She did not know how or from which angle did she look like a bad person…but soon she was the target of the fingers of a group of soggy old women.

"EVERYBODY LOOK! THAT LADY IS **ABDUCTING** THAT BROWN HAIRED BOY!" A loud screech echoed in her ears. Almost in the blink of an eye, everybody was running towards her with a predatory glow in their eyes.

 _Wait. What? Abducting the child?_

 _This was a bad, bad day for her._

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ _ **I would like to thank everybody who submitted an OC! I love you people! Don't worry if your OC does not show up, they will show up in time since I have to keep all the personalities of the OC's in mind and then have to incorporate them in the story. Now I would like to clear some things about the love interests. And the oath featured in this chapter is the 'Hippocrates Oath'. It is an actual oath that the doctors take before starting their medic practice.**_

 ** _It is NOT compulsory to have a love interest._**

 ** _You can also have another OC be the love interest of your OC. Here is how that works. Suppose you send me an OC and want another OC to be your OC's love interest. Then I have another person send in an OC who again want their OC to have an OC love interest. So, now I send person A's OC bio to person B and vice versa. If they approve, the love interest would be finalized._**

 ** _IN ADDITION, I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS! So send them in quickly!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more._**

 ** _Love D~!_**


	3. Pretentious

**_Chapter 2_**

 _Pretentious_

 _Everything ached. The affection spread from her stomach and crawled sneakily up to her chest. Her head pounded with excruciating pain and her skin smoldered, her eyes closed. No strategy struck her mind, no plan seemed to form. All that she knew was that this was her end._

 _This was Kuro Sato's end._

 _The weight on her back was too hard to lift. Too hard to sustain. It was as if she was falling, in a pit; a pit full of darkness._

 _She had not accomplished anything great or appraise worthy in her life, she realized, now that she introspected her short life. She had a dull life. After living a dull life, she was going to meet a blazing end._

 _How hilarious._

 _She would laugh but her throat was choked with soot and her mind by lack of hope._

 _Her analysis had failed her; her sixth sense had failed her today. She knew she could have judged that the man in the weird clothing was a threat. She knew that just if she had informed Youchi-san, the owner of the café she worked at, about the mysterious package that the strange man left, she could have averted the crisis._

 _It was a busy Saturday night, she recalled. People sipped their coffee from the old ceramic cups, chatted. Like every day. She was talking to an old woman when that loud blast hit her ears and the explosion of light blinded her eyes._

 _It did not even take minutes for the flames to engulf the old café and everyone in it. Most of them managed to escape the place but no matter how hard she tried, she could not. They say a man can last a few days without water but not a single minute without hope._

 _She had lost all hope. Until…_

Kuro tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; she was still shaken from the recent event. She clutched the leather duffle bag closer to her torso. Her heart was still pacing and her mind had shut down, the only thing she knew was that they had to leave Shinjuku. Right now. She shuffled a little in her seat, training her tired eyes on the big wall clock, she sighed. Their flight was delayed. Again.

She turned her head capriciously towards the older man beside her. Her eyes trailed down his creamy rosy skin, his closed eyes, pursed lips and then glided down his singed brown locks. After gazing at him for one full minute, she looked away. Heat crawling up to her cheeks in no time. She shook her head, this was not the time to flush and blush.

 _…she felt someone was tugging at her arm that was outstretched, should any help arrive. The ruthless tongues of flames were lashing around, she could tell, as she was dragged away through all that rubble. Her wrist hurt from that strong grip but she did not complain._

 _Soon a cool breeze hit her face and brought down the temperature of her scorching body, but that was not for long. She felt her body being enveloped by a rough woolen blanket. Two strong arms gripped her close to an equally strong body. She tried to open her eyes, trying to see what was going on around her but her vision was too blurry, she looked around wearily until her gaze landed on a pair of golden eyes. The fire in them was fiercer than the fire inside stronger than his grip. At one glance, she knew who it was._

 _It was her lion._

That was the last thing she remembered about the incident. A day later, she woke up at a small clinic. Her wounds were all patched up and she felt a lot better. A man named Leon Heart had brought her to the clinic; it was not as if she had to be told that.

They were very good friends. They would not express it in their speech but it was visible in their actions. They never talked much nor did they feel the need to, unlike in those conventional friendships, they were content with what they had. It was their special friendship.

"I am parched." She croaked, rubbing her throat a little. She had not had a single drop of water since they had left the clinic. It had all happened in a hurry. Just out of the blue the previous day, Leon had instructed her to pack her stuff and told her they had to catch a flight to China the next day. Why were they going to china? She had not a shade of an idea. She tried to ask him the previous night but he simply ignored her.

"I am going to get a bottle of water. Stay here. Do not move. And DO NOT talk to strangers." Leon monotoned, opening his daunting golden eyes, getting up he brushed his pants, shoved his hands in his pocket, and walked towards the little shop. Kuro's crystal clear azure eyes followed his back, a frown marring her face. One thing she did not like about him was that he treated her like a toddler!

 _Speaking of toddlers…_

* * *

 _And, Nefertiti was dead._

 _Again._

"Oba-Chan!" Ky panted. His lungs were starting to ache now and he was seriously short on breath and energy. His legs felt like jelly and his eyes felt like they would shut any moment now.

Nefertiti skidded to stop and spun around to look at the panting child, she opened her mouth to justify herself _and her age_ but was soon reminded by Adrenalin that she was supposed to run. Or _outrun_ a crazy group of old hags. And a bunch of young people and…Ah! The Airport Security.

"Oba-Chan! I- I need…t-to breathe…" Ky wheezed, gripping the older woman's clothes for support, "I can't run a-anymore…" he staggered to keep up with her.

He was right. They could not run anymore. They needed a game plan.

 _And they needed one right now_.

Nefertiti halted momentarily and with her falcon like eyes she scanned the waiting area of the airport. That was the time when her eyes reached the silver haired woman. She had long silver tresses with soft beach waves, gentle blue eyes and a calm aura. She would make an awesome pretend mother! Her witty brain had already cooked up an even wittier plan.

She gazed back at the panting boy and her heart dropped. His cheeks were blazing and his breathing was raspy, his fatigued body screamed for rest. Therefore, without a second thought, she scooped the little boy up in her arms and ran towards the silverette at full speed.

* * *

Kuro sighed, glancing at her wristwatch she muttered, "It has been more than fifteen minutes now…Where is he…?" She scanned the area but sadly could not find him so she went back to playing with her fingers and her soft tresses.

"Hey!" A voice called out the silver-haired woman. Kuro shot her head up, blinked at the speaker, and traced them from top to bottom. The speaker was a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties. She looked pretty decent except for the fact that she was completely out of breath and was panting like a dog on a hot summer's day.

"I am…Nefertiti Storm…I-I need your h-help…Please pretend to be his…" She stopped momentarily, taking a breath or two and pointing her index finger on the brown haired boy who was latched onto her like a leech, "…Mother…" She managed to wobble out before flopping down on the seat beside the silver haired woman.

Kuro was listening quietly, with her attention undivided, until Nefertiti mentioned the 'mother' part.

 _Mother?_

Blood rushed to her cheeks and her ears, making them glow a deep red. Her bangs covered her eyes and her body went as rigid a stone. She had not; never in a blue moon had she ever played a mother or even thought about being a mother! The thought itself was too embarrassing!

"Please…please…" Nefertiti spoke in a wobbly voice, her breathing in control now but that did not mean her body agreed to run once again. This was it. If the silver haired girl refused…she would be done for by those nosey authorities.

This was her last chance. She could not run anymore, the authorities were closing in on them quickly. Her heart was racing and her breathing had slowed down, she had not been this nervous in years. She could also feel a headache coming along.

 _It was now or never._

"Okay…I will." Kuro heaved out a big exasperated sigh. She passed a small and sheepish smile to Nefertiti, who bowed thankfully in reply. Kuro pulled Ky towards her and had his little head rest in her lap. She rocked back and forth; slipping her slender fingers in his rough hair, she massaged his head. Ky's expression melted as he snuggled up to Kuro who just flushed a coral pink in response. Her heart filled up with warmth as she gazed at his soft and innocent features, his freckles and the peaceful look on his face.

Nefertiti peeked behind Kuro and grunted, the crazy hoard of people were here. And apparently they had spotted Nefertiti too; the winning look on their faces well justified that. They had slowed down their pace and were now brisk walking towards the supposed 'abductor'.

She could see that the old women were leading the group. They walked to Nefertiti and Kuro with their hands on their hips and a questioning look in their eyes. They were panting too, heavily but the sheer number of people made that fact seem insignificant. Soon a very old, wrinkly and soggy woman stepped through the crowd on her walking stick. She pushed her round spectacles up her eagle like nose and snorted.

"Where is the child?" she interrogated in her gruff voice.

"He is safe and sound with his mother…" Nefertiti signaled towards Kuro, who slowly raised her head and nodded, "His name is Ky and he is nine years old. He was lost and had hurt his finger. So first, I patched his finger up and started looking for his parents…now that I have found her. Now you know that I was _not_ abducting the child!" Nefertiti exclaimed indignantly, crossing her arms around her chest and puffing up her cheeks.

The leader of the 'old hags', as Nefertiti would say, looked at Kuro with a judging glare. Kuro looked at the woman, the earnest showing in her eyes. Sure, she did not like people a lot but she knew the ones she should trust and help. That is what she was doing.

The old woman looked away, a tint of shame showing in her eyes. She turned to the black haired woman and bowed, "Sorry…we misunderstood you…We apologize."

The moment those word left the old woman's mouth. Protesting whispered erupted from the crowd. However, before those whispers could take the form of something more violent, the old woman spoke up again.

"It is my fault…This lady is a good lady…I was the one who misunderstood…Sorry for the inconvenience…" She mumbled and bowed at the crowd. The crown had lost its entire rebel and had started to disperse by now. More unsatisfied grunts and moans were heard before the crowd vanished, leaving just the old woman and her group of friends.

"I am sorry…" The old woman apologized, looking at Nefertiti with uttermost sincerity.

Her eyes softened up at that, she stood up and bowed, "It is alright…" She smiled softly at the old women, rubbing her arms. She could not find it in herself to hold a grudge against these women, that too when they were apologizing.

The old woman rubbed Nefertiti's head and smiled, "don't change." She muttered softly and walked away from the trio.

Nefertiti spun around on her heels and bowed in gratitude, "Thank you…" She softened her eyes up and flashed a sheepish grin at Kuro who giggled in response.

"I am Kuro Sato by the way." Kuro spoke softly, with a warm smile on her face and her hand outstretched towards Nefertiti. The latter also outstretched her hand and shook her genially.

"Nice to meet you, Kuro!" Nefertiti laughed, "You are a really good actress though." She winked mischievously as the younger woman. She flopped back on the seat beside her, having her arms rest on her lap, and her palms nuzzled between her thighs.

Kuro smiled and leaned back on the seat, tucking her bangs behind her ear. Her other hand was busy stroking Ky's face.

 _Buzzzt Bzzzt_

Kuro's eyes shot open as she jumped a little, startled by the sudden loud buzzing that came from the woman beside her. The unexpected buzz caused her heart to race and her breathing to deepen. She never liked sudden loud sound, they always pushed her to the edge.

 _Buzzt Buzzt_

Nefertiti scrunched up her nose, and passed an apologetic smile to Kuro. She hastily frisked herself to look for her cell that had started to buzz even louder than before. After a few frisks in the pocket of her jeans and her jacket, she realized that the phone was right there on the floor, glaring brassily at her while vibrating and buzzing in anger. She scooped up the phone in her hands and shortly glanced at the caller ID.

The LED display flashed the name Chris. That is when she realized…

 _Chris was going to murder her._

She quickly pressed the phone to her ear and before he could say a word from the other side, she let of a chain of apologies and explanations. With her fingers tangled with the hem of her top, she spoke in tremulous voice.

"I don't think…your phone has any battery left, Nefertiti-san." Kuro commented, analyzing the blinking red light atop the older woman's cell phone.

Those words struck her like a hundred tonne weight. Her heart sank and her face paled. She slowly brought the phone from her ears and towards her face.

 ** _LOW BATTERY_**

The LED screen blinked in her face.

She groaned and banged her fist on the armrest of the chair, "Shoot!"She groaned, slumping back in her seat. The corner of her lips were turned down in a deep frown. This had to happen to her, right? Maybe it were the stars, or maybe it was the sheer bad luck she had. She could not even contact Chris anymore! He must be worried sick. She was supposed to be on the connecting flight to China by this moment and after a few hours, she was supposed to be picking out her traditional wedding dress!

"I am sorry…but I don't have a phone either…" Kuro muttered softly, looking at Nefertiti with sorry eyes.

Nefertiti sighed a big sigh, letting her head fall in her hands, "It's alright…I don't have a charger…my phone is out battery…I don't know where my luggage is…I missed my connecting flight…" She stopped shortly, raised her head up and looked at Kuro, who was listening very carefully, "…and I am still alright...moreover, I don't think it could be any worse than this." She flashed a bittersweet smile to Kuro, who replied with an understanding nod.

 _I mean what else could possibly go wrong?_

"And…I think it all worth it for this darling…" Nefertiti rubbed Ky's face, making him lean towards her touch in the sleep; this made a smile crawl up to her face. Both the women lowered their heads to look at the innocent sleeping child.

"What did I tell you about strangers…Kuro…?"A thick voice cut through the calm atmosphere.

Nefertiti raised her head, only for her eyes to be stuck on those terrifying golden eyes and gulped. He did not look all that friendly. She could sense that this man did not like her at all. However, on a closer inspection, she could tell, his eyes were not on her but on the woman beside her…

 _On Kuro._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **_That was it for today! If you like it enough, please drop a review or two. The next chapter will feature Gingka in China! And his search for Ky! And I am still accepting OC's! So send their bios in through a PM. Stay awesome and stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _Love D~!_**


	4. WHCSC 1

**_Chapter 3_**

 _What happens in China, Stays in China_

 _Part 1_

"I _have_ to know where my son is, dammit!" Gingka Banged his fists on the Information kiosk's island, His brows corrugated in anger and unsaid worry. The little woman behind the counter flinched in fear, her hand running over the alarm, this man scared her. She pushed the thin framed spectacles up her tiny nose and frantically picked up the phone, dialing some number.

Gingka stomped his foot on the floor, his hand flying to push his red locks out of his eyes. His heart was racing, his mind scolding him for being so careless. He had never felt this guilty or this worried.

 _He had left his son in Shinjuku._

Gingka could not comprehend what he was going to do or what he was even doing. He leaned against the kiosk, closed his eyes and rested his palm on his forehead. So many questions were racing through his head, making his head pound. He did not know how Ky was or was he even at the airport anymore. Anything could have happened to his son…and he could nothing about it.

Tsukata clutched his little sister's hand tightly. Somewhere he knew that it was because of his carelessness that Ky was left at the airport, all alone…

 _Just because of him._

Tears prickled his innocent golden-brown eyes; his features were put down from the regret that was slowly crawling up his mind. Sniffling a little, he quickly looked at the ground; sparkling tears hit the marbled floor without a sound. His body trembled and heat crept up to his knuckles and his face. He was confused as to what emotion dominated his being- regret or self-recrimination. Moreover, he could feel he was tipping towards the latter.

"Aniki…"Midori warmly wrapped her arm around her brothers; nuzzling her face in his arm, "Don't cry…Aniki…" she cautiously let her soft fingers wipe those tears of his warm face.

Tsukata raised his head; his bloodshot eyes were directed at the eyes of the little girl beside him that were brimming with glittering tears.

"Don't worry…we will find him, Aniki. We will."

* * *

"Arashi Hikou and Hoshimi Yukari." The nineteen-year-old man ran his eyes on the pieces of paper kept on the marbled island. His blue hair sparkled in the light that shone down on him.

"Here are your boarding passes." The woman behind the counter said in her adenoidal voice. Her fish eyes were trained at the man's silver eyes, inspecting it as if it were a peculiar insect. She snatched up the glossy passes from the machine and placed them wearily on the counter, "The flight leaves five hours from now. You can wait at the lounge meanwhile." She crisped, getting her eyes of the younger man's and getting back to work.

Arashi sighed, it was not something new. People everywhere, irrespective of their age, did not cease to stare at his glass eye. He did not mind either, now that he gotten used to it. He ambled towards his girlfriend, who was supposed to be sitting on the benches opposite the counter.

 _Wait. Supposed to?_

Arashi stopped in his tracks, with his eye; he scanned the area only for his gaze to stop at the bright pink tresses. It was Hoshimi for sure. But who was the man beside her…

Arashi squinted his eyes. It was now he actually felt the absence of his other eye. He could see the bright red hair sticking up in the air, slightly tanned skin and the way he was standing…he did not seem to be at peace. Arashi was good at reading people, especially the male ones who talked to his girlfriend.

After a moment of examination, analysis and deriving a conclusion, he realized the man was none other than the world's number one blader- Hagane Gingka. He walked in the same pace as he was towards his girlfriend; he just hoped she did not get herself in any trouble. Because she had this very uncanny way of getting in trouble at public places, the reason escaped him completely.

Her hand flew to her chest as she gasped, "Don't worry, Gingka-san. I'm sure your son will be alright." She reassured, keeping her palm on the older man's shoulder and smiling warmly.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt a strong-arm snake around her waist. She immediately turned her head towards the source only to be met by that intimidating emerald colored orb. She smiled and turned towards Gingka.

"This is Arashi Hikou. He is my boyfriend." Hoshimi announced proudly, gesturing towards the man beside her. Her face plastered with a never faltering smile, "and Arashi, this is Gingka-san."

Gingka passed Arashi a bittersweet smile. Arashi replied with an acknowledging nod. It was not hard to tell that Gingka was very bothered about something, may it be how he frequently wiped his forehead or how his eyes darted around the surrounding area.

"Is something wrong, Hagane-san?" Arashi monotone, he could read Gingka like an open book and he bet anybody else could too.

"He left…" Hoshimi strangulated, biting her tongue; she was not supposed to bring up that fact! Therefore, she immediately corrected that and continued with her speech. Though she swore she saw the older man's face falter, "…I mean, lost his son at the Shinjuku Airport…" She spoke gently.

"So, did you have any luck in getting information on your son?" Arashi asked in a low tone. He had to be very careful with what he said; he knew what it was to lose one's family.

Gingka chuckled sourly, "those authorities say that they can't contact the Shinjuku airport now. I should try tomorrow." He croaked in his trembling voice, running his sweaty palm through his wilting red hair.

Arashi looked at Gingka, placed his hand on the older man's shoulder reassuringly, and nodded, "I know someone who can help you. She works at the Shinjuku Airport…Shiny."

* * *

 _Shiny could not have been more excited._

 _This was her first arrest!_

"M-Move…" She croaked, tugging at the older male's hand. She quickly pushed all of her black locks off her medium tan face and her dark brown eyes. I was taking all of her physical power to make this man move but to her dismay, he had not budged even an inch.

The said male narrowed his eyes at the struggling girl, "you seriously think you can make me move?" He asked in his baritone, stifling a yawn. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just stood there, unmoving. He would have pushed the woman away and would have left but man was this girl a unique item.

 _He actually pitied her._

"There is no harm in trying!" She spoke in a tremulous voice, still trying, "Your rightful place is behind the bars!" She flared her nostrils and crossed her arms in indignance, only for her to move closer to him. She groaned as her eyes landed on the handcuff that ran from his hand to her. Maybe handcuffing a criminal to her was not a good idea after all.

He bent down a little and looked at that shining badge and beside that was her name, in gloomy black bold letters- Shiny Nigami "Shiny….Give up." He sighed; running his free hand through his tow toned black and white hair. But as expected, his words had no effect on the energy ball before him. This was just taking too much of time.

"No! You beat down a group of people just for no reason. That is against the law." Shiny puckered her full lips to a pout, "And if you violate the law, you are going to be put in jail…DarkHeart." She said in a stern voice, standing with her back straight.

"They asked for it." The said male, DarkHeart, grunted. All that he said was true…

 _"Hey!" A nasal voice boomed in the teen's ears, making him flinch out of his calm composure, "Is that your bag?" The speaker pointed his flimsy finger at the conveyor belt, on which rested a pink colored bag, covered in glittering confetti, and girly stickers of dolls along with rainbows and pretty stuff._

 _DarkHeart raised his eyebrow and turned around, slowly, glaring at the boy or the group of boys that were laughing loudly. And that too at him. Dressed in skinny jeans that hung below their hips, loose shirts with graffiti motifs on it, dull and rusted dog tags hanging around their frail necks, they waddled to stand just beside DarkHeart._

 _"Is that yours?" The boy, supposedly leader of said group, pointed at another bag. This time the bad was of a bright and eye piercing purple, it had accents of fluorescent yellow and parrot green, it just looked like a mistake. A big ugly mistake._

 _The boys burst out in a fit of laughter, bumping fists and muttering things amongst themselves._

 _DarkHeart trembled. Not in fear but in dislike. He did not want to make a scene on the airport. It took him the last ounce of his patience to not flip and beat the crap out of those morons._

 _Some people called him violent._

 _"That is for sure yours!" The boy breathed, pointing at a dull lavender bag with pink ribbons that said 'to my little angle'. The group burst out in another chortle._

 _This was it. With a sinister glow in his eyes, DarkHeart popped his knuckles._

 _This was it._

"But you beat them black and blue!" Shiny pouted, resting her free hand on her butt, "That is just unfair!" she said, getting back to tugging at the older teen's arm.

DarkHeart smirked, looking at the futile attempts of the female before him. It was utterly amusing. He closed his eyes and leaned against the nearby wall. This was going to take forever, he could tell. And he had a lot of time to spare.

Shiny growled, tugging at his arm only to stop when her cell phone vibrated with a viciously intensity in her pocket, making her jump into the air. She quickly pulled out her cell and put it to her ears.

"Shiny…There is a condition." The voice from the other side ringed in her ears.

"Ah! Arashi-san! Is there something I can do for you?" Shiny chirped, looking around as she was explained the whole scenario. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes trained at something.

"Can you find him? The boy I told you about? Ky?" Before the person on the other side could complete, Shiny spoke up.

"For sure, Arashi-san…In fact I'm just looking at him…"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Sorry for the late update, busy with school XD Anyway, this one might not be as good but the next ones will be better! Until then, Drop a review, hit the favorite, and follow! AND I AM STILL ACCEPTING OC's!_**


	5. WHCSC 2: A Cinderella Story

**_Chapter 4_**

 _What happens in China, Stays in China_

 _Part 2: A Cinderella story_

"Four thousand yen!?" Shiny gasped. Her free hand flew to her gaping mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. The man sitting just opposite to her, glared at her peculiarly, settling back in the creaky office chair that came along with the dirty reception desk. The glittering golden receptionist plate glistened, in contrast to the shabby surroundings. The curtains covering the wrought iron grilled windows ruffled around. The moth-eaten sofas rested in one corner while the ornamental plants stood beside the ragged flight of stairs that supposedly lead to the hotel rooms.

"But is not that too much?" Kuro squeaked hoarsely, a natural result of not speaking for too long. She was aware of the exorbitant hotel prices, especially when the tourism was a peak. Although, she had always thought that high prices could only be associated to those high-end seven star hotels but she never knew hotels like this would charge such high prices.

How had they ended up in a hotel anyway? It all started at the airport…

 _"Hey!" A typically girlish voice called out to the silverette._

 _Kuro turned her head, slowly so she would not wake little Ky up, towards the voice that seemed to be teeming with excitement. She narrowed her eyes to look at the source, it was a girl. Her long black hair swishing behind her as she ran towards them, dragging behind what seemed to be a boy around her age._

 _"That kid is ours!" the black-haired girl declared after halting to a stop, bending down and panting until she had caught her breath. The boy behind her also copied her and not later leaned against the column beside them, running a hand through his spiky black and white two-toned hair._

 _Kuro tilted her head, examining both the teens._

 _"Well…you sure don't look like parents…"Nefertiti commented, eyeing the glossy metal handcuff that bound the two teens together._

 _"What she meant to say was…" the male wiped his forehead off the moisture that had collected there from all the running, "…she knows the parents of the kid." He completed gruffly._

 _Kuro's eyes lit up, "you do?" she asked fruity, her hands flying to her chest._

 _The girl with the black hair nodded, tossing what seemed like her cell phone to the male behind her, "Call Arashi-san." She ordered, making the male raise an eyebrow in response, though he complied with what she said anyway._

 _"I am Shiny." She pointed at the nameplate of her uniform, "I work here as a security guard and that..." she gestured to the man behind her, "…is DarkHeart. A vicious and ruthless serial criminal." She completed casually making the other two females gasp and earning a very scary glare from the said male._

 _DarkHeart cupped the receiver of the cell phone with his hand, "shut up." he crisped and got back to the phone._

 _After Nefertiti and Kuro talked to Arashi and Gingka, both the parties were satisfied. It was decided that they would keep the child with them until Gingka got back to Shinjuku under the presence of Shiny._

 _Nefertiti decided that she would stay back but Kuro insisted to stay until Ky's parents come to get him. Leon, no matter how reluctant, did accept to stay back. And, well, DarkHeart had no say in the matter anyway._

Leon scanned the room, stuffing his fisted palms in his pockets. He was restless, tapping his foot on the tainted marble floor; he let out an exasperated grunt. He had to talk to Kuro, right now. It bugged him that he could not scold her at the airport.

 _First, for inviting trouble and…a bunch of morons._

He fixated his gaze on the frazzled black haired woman, Shiny, trying with such passion to get the receptionist to lower the price of the hotel room. What was wrong with this girl? Really? Then his golden orbs rolled towards the male beside him, DarkHeart, he recalled. He did not like the man, at all; to him DarkHeart seemed too self-conceited, a trait that he hated from the bottom of his heart. Turning his head slightly and towards the other woman with them, he growled inwardly. Nefertiti storm. What sort of a name was that anyway? He mused. And surely, he did not like that woman. She had already gotten Kuro in trouble, and boy did he hate that fact. She could even influence his Kuro with her honeyed voice. Oh that sneaky little…

 _Speaking of little…_

Leon looked at the little boy who was nuzzled comfortably in Nefertiti's arms. Oh that little devil…he was the root of this fiasco. It was not as if he hated children, contrary to popular beliefs he was rather good with children. However, this one…managed to get on all of his nerves even by doing nothing. He had a feeling that if this boy was going to tag along…things would not be all that good. Or merry.

Well, maybe the little kid was not at fault. Maybe his fate was.

Nefertiti sighed, tightening her grip on the little brunette who was sleeping peacefully. His head lolled against her shoulder, as drool spilled all over her shoulder, soaking into her top. She would have been disgusted at the wet patch that was starting to form on her shoulder but the fact that someday she would have children of her own …

 _"Isis!" she held up her wet black tresses and tied them up in a tight wad at the back of her head before getting up and walking towards her little daughter who was sitting on the floor, playing around with some shiny plastic boxes. Her daughter's short black hair fluttered from the wind that flowed into the huge mansion from the open window as she turned her head towards her mother and fixated her beautiful jade orbs on her._

 _"Yes, mother?" she asked in her syrupy voice. She looked exactly like Nefertiti, Chris did object with an indignant pout and Nefertiti just giggled in response. She had promised him that the next one would look like him and now…_

 _Nefertiti glanced at her swollen tummy, a loving smile fading onto her face. He was on his way, her little Chris._

 _"How is my little Ra?" Chris' voice sounded from behind, making the older woman spin around on her heels. She smiled._

 _"He is doing all right!" She giggled, "though he would do better if his father came back home early." Her lips puckered up in a pout, making Chris laugh heartily_

 _"and how is my other beautiful little princess doing?" Chris glanced over his better half's shoulder and smiled at seeing his little angle busy in stacking those boxes, he could see that her lips were pursed in concentration as she carefully balanced those tippy boxes on top of each other._

 _"She says that she is creating a little house for her little brother." Nefertiti turned around to look at Isis._

 _Chris smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Thank you, Nefertiti…For them…" He kept his warm palm on her tummy, "they are the most precious gifts anyone could have given to me…" Nefertiti just smiled and nuzzled her face into her husband's neck._

Nefertiti's face flushed with a dark blush.

"Isn't it a bit too early to think about that?" A voice echoed in her head, making her blush a shade darker. Well it was true. She was getting ahead of herself…

"Isn't it a bit too early to think about that?" the voice sounded again and it was now that the black haired woman realized that it was not just in her head. She looked at the source- DarkHeart.

"I'm not listening to what you have to say. Just no." her attention was now grabbed by the other speaker who had her hand on her hips and had started to rebuke the older teen in her penetrating voice.

DarkHeart just rolled his eyes. He would have cried. Well he was, on the inside. What in the name of god had he done to be tied down to a person like Shiny. Initially he thought it would be fun but now…he was regretting it.

 _It was bad enough that he was stuck with a bunch of people._

"Where did you get all that money from, huh?" Shiny stabbed her pointy finger to his chest, her eyes narrowed in doubt and suspicion, "…Did you steal it…?" she asked carefully, squinting her chocolate brown orbs in an attempt to make the culprit feel threatened.

DarkHeart stared at her, with his unflinchingly scary gaze. He shoved his free hand in his pocket and turned his pale face away, "no." he breathed making the black-haired teen frown. He eyed her expression for a second and then closed his eyes. He offered to pay the hotel rent and here this restless teenager was interrogating him on how he found that much of money.

 _Honestly, people did not value goodness anymore._

"You and your sneaky ways…" she muttered in a nasal voice, turning over to the counter, she slapped the stash of money on the old oak table making it groan. The instant the stash hit the table, a devious smiled slipped on to the scrawny face of the receptionist. Slipping his skinny hand under the desk, he pulled out a bunch of keys and threw them on the table with a loud clatter.

"All yours." He offered. His cheekbones quivered as he snickered in what seemed like unsaid delight. Shiny did stare at the man's queer face, intrigued by the sheer lack of flesh around the sockets of his eyes. But before she could sate her anatomical hunger, she was dragged away by an exasperated DarkHeart.

* * *

"Hey, DarkHeart." The black haired woman whispered in a low secretive voice, even though there were the only two of them in that room. She gazed at the slate grey ceiling and the smoky shadows that peeked from the corner as the moonlight filtered in from the open window. She could feel the gentle wisps of sweetly scented breeze caress her face.

She edged towards the end of the bed and peered at her bound companion's pale face. Heaving a deep sigh, she fell back onto that rubbery polyester bed sheet. He cuffed hand hung from the bed, just so DarkHeart could have a little freedom of movement. She could at least do that for him after she had her will forced on him and had his sleep on the ground, just next to the bed. It was a strange arrangement; they had to share the blanket and had to make sure they did not move around a lot. Though it worked to their advantaged till now and it was not very uncomfortable either, considering the situation they were in.

"Hey…DarkHeart…are you awake?" she asked in a hushed voice again, she did not peek at him this time but just stared at that gloomy ceiling.

"Hn." A husky grunt met her ears.

DarkHeart turned his head towards her, only being able to make out her silhouette that was wrapped up in a thick blanket. He closed his eyes, although his senses were wide-awake.

"How did you get that much of money?" She asked.

Usually DarkHeart would have kept quiet but there was this calmness to the air, a calmness to her voice that he could not help but let the words slip off his lips.

"My parents happened to be very rich." He spoke hoarsely.

"Happened?"A rustling of sheets followed her voice. She peeked over the edge of the bed tentatively, peering at him with her big brown orbs.

DarkHeart stayed quiet. An eerie silence filled up his mind, an emptiness that had started to ebb off his happy memories. His heart ached as his mind raced though the dusty book of his past. All attempts at trying to stop those memories were insignificant. They flooded his being, making him wince inwardly. Voices and incidents plagued his mind, introducing it to a different sort of silence. A silence even words could not break.

What was he supposed to tell her? In this moment of silence, he had ransacked his mind to look for an answer. It was bothering him. The lack of a reply and the mental exertion he had to go through to look for one. He could answer, in a simple monotone. But then again, he could not be weak. Especially in front of a stranger, he barely knew. Then why was the silence troubling him? Why was he scouring through his brain to find an answer? He stripped his mind again for an answer…

But then again, he did not have to answer. He could stay there in silence and finally she would give up.

 _She had to._

Shiny looked away, wherever her gaze led her, the thick tension made it difficult for her to keep breathing. She looked at the moon that seemed to be sitting huddled up just beyond the window. However, she did not know why even the moon seemed to glare at her insolently.

A thick lump had formed in her throat; her sweaty palms had gripped the bed sheet.

"They are dead…" his croaky voice combed through the heavy atmosphere, "at least for me."

Shiny directed her gaze back to him. His eyes were still closed.

"My real mother had died early. A few years after that my father married another woman. She and her children…we were not at good terms with each other." The words slipped out of his lips, to his surprise.

Shiny listened attentively, her attention undivided.

"As I grew, my rebellious side grew too. She was not very happy with that…and subject me to…physical abuse…" Shiny could point out the hitch in his speech; she lowered her hand and placed his on top of his arm.

"I did retaliate to that abuse. That seemingly hurt my stepmother's ego…and she sent me to a rehabilitation center. That is where I pretty much grew up."

The sweet scent of the evening primrose had dominated the atmosphere. The breeze had picked up a stronger pace outside, making the white curtains flutter in delight as the tress rustled a charming song to the lovely night.

Shiny rested her cheek on the edge of the bed. Sympathy filled her being. She gazed at his face for a while. The moon light bounced off her pale skin, making it shimmer slightly. Locks of his hair were resting on his face, oh how Shiny would have liked to brush those away. Her brown orbs traced down his sharp features whose intimidating qualities were heightened by the moonlight that seemed to steal away little glances of his beautiful face.

"Ogled enough?" His husky voice combed through the admiration in the air. Destroying the moment.

A dark blush crept up her face as she immediately sank back into the bed, puffing up her cheeks, "I wasn't ogling." She defended.

 _Well maybe she was._

 _But not in a lecherous way!_

"Sure." DarkHeart's amused voice echoed in the room.

A moment of eloquent silence fell between them until Shiny spoke.

"Your story is like Cinderella's." She commented, making the older teen open his eyes, "all you need is a prince…"

DarkHeart raised his eyebrow. Now that he thought about it…He shook his head inwardly and drove off all those thoughts. This girl is starting to make him think like her! He slowly turned away, his back facing her.

"…and blonde hair." Shiny's thoughtful voice broke the momentary silence.

No matter how hard he tried, he could stop from letting his lips curve into a small smile.

 _Maybe this night would be all right…_

"Hey, DarkHeart…can we dye your hair blonde?"

 _…or not._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _this chapter had been sitting on my lappie for long so I decided to go ahead and publish this. In addition, I have changed the ratings to 'T'. Mainly because in the future this book may contain mild/infrequent sexual content and violence in the future or coarse language as the bad guys come along. I will be putting this book on a ten-day hiatus. I'll inform you when I'm back and functioning! The next chapter will feature Arashi and Hoshimi's past! And a little surprise for Gingka on the airport! Until then, stay tuned and drop a review if you feel inclined to!_**


	6. WHCSC 3: Of Blood And Roses

**_Chapter 5_**

 _What happens in China, Stays in China_

 _Part 3: Of blood and roses._

 _"Sempai!"_

 _Blood dripped down the hideous blade of that rusty knife, like how little drops of evening dew dribble down the sweet flowers of the night. The reek of blood wafted up her nose, mixed with other scents that lingered in the gruesome air of that night. But there was one scent that froze her veins, crippled her hope and squished her valor._

 _The scent of death._

 _Her petrified orbs stared at the scene that unfolded before them. Her stomach was wrenching in pain and her breathing hitched with an omen, an omen of death and sacrifice. She wanted to move, to run but the furious lashes of the tyrannous coward consumed her body._

 _"Sempai!" her strangulated voice echoed like a death song in the empty hallways of the big mansion. The marble flooring stained with blood, her blood or somebody else's she could not point. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself forward, slithering toward the lit room in the end that held the root of those bloodcurdling screams._

 _She could see the projection of shadows on the opposite wall. The shadows twisted and turned, in ways incomprehensible, like tortured souls taking a dip in the scalding oils of hell. And the little wisps of oil spilling on the earth beneath, bringing pure destruction._

 _Soon the commotion stopped, the shadows stopped moving and from the lit room stepped out a boy of a little stature._

 _His gait like Satan but his aura like god._

 _Hoshimi's forehead met the bleeding marble floor. Her ears perked as she heard the blade of the grotesque knife hit the floor; she raised her head, looking at the silhouette that had stepped into the moonlight. A string of words followed her gasp for air._

 _"Arashi-sempai…y-your eye…"_

 _"There is blood…I'm stained with it…"_

 _Tears prickled her eyes; making them, burn as if acid had spilled on them, her body quivered. Not in fear but in worry._

 _"N-No! W-We can fix t-this!" she stuttered, crawling towards him._

 _"There is nothing left to fix." He looked down on her, and the puddle that had formed where she lay. Her ghostly pale face and gaunter cheeks were nipped on by the harsh moonlight that filtered through the window._

 _"We can make this okay…d-don't surrender yourself to..."_

 _"I have plunged deep into this darkness…I have been stained with blood, blood of my parents and the blood of their death. Your roses cannot fix this…for me there is no return."_

 _Tears had started to trail down her cheeks, she wanted to speak but the words seemed to choke her throat. The boy's eye lingered on her for a moment before her walked away, back into the darkness where he came from._

Thunder crackled in the air, tearing through the mass of those gloomy old clouds and making Hoshimi shoot up from her resting position.

Her heart was pacing, sweat dripped down the sides of her forehead. All her attempts at calming her mind were fruitless. Her eyes darted around the dimly lit lounge.

'All the international flights due four hours from now have been delayed due to the unforeseen weather situation. Inconvenience caused is deeply regretted.' the hostess' voice echoed in the small room, making the frightened girl calm down a shade. Many announcements followed the former but Hoshimi did not follow them.

'It was just a dream…' she managed to convince her mind, making a small smile break onto her sweaty face. However the smile was not for long…

With frantic movements and sweaty hands, Hoshimi pushed off the bag that rested on her stomach. She held the hem of her shirt and with a swift movement, pulled it up.

 _The scar was still there…_

That grotesque flap of the scarred skin glared back at her, it stretched across the length of her stomach and somewhere in her brain too, it had scarred her. Her body trembled as she ran her cold and moist finger over the warm scar, making it tingle from the foreign sensation.

She shivered and pulled down the hem before those bad memories start to etch themselves anew in her mind. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and it was then she realized.

 _Where was Arashi?_

Panic had started to settle in again, making the frazzled girl stand up and look around. However, all she saw were people she did not know. A feeling similar to suffocation had bound her mind in. it was as if she was drowning, drowning with no hope to return to land. She opened her mouth but no voice came out, she closed her eyes but the feeling did not go away. Her sinews were starting to freeze from the fright, the feeling of raw fear had started to grind against her, making her crumble to her knees.

Tears had prickled her eyes, making her eyes burn. People had collected around her, their gloomy grey shadows hovered over her, jamming the little source of light that she had access to.

"Hoshimi!" A thick voice shaved through the soft whispers of the audience gathered around her and soon a familiar warmth engulfed her body.

"A-Arashi…?" she asked, looking at the strong features of the man who held her in his arms. His voice, nobody had to tell her that it belonged to him; she could recognize it even in her sleep.

A frown had marred his handsome features as he waded through the crowd that had collected around Hoshimi like ants around a crystal of sugar. Not a single person tried to help her though, which is what upset Arashi the most. Were people this mean in reality? He could genuinely not answer that question.

Gently placing Hoshimi on the plush couch of the lounge, he pulled out a bottle of water from the satchel looped around his body.

"Arashi…the nightmares are back…" she managed to speak in a brittle yet low voice, she directed her gaze on him.

Arashi uncapped the bottle and handed it to Hoshimi, "drink some water first." He offered genially.

Hoshimi just shook her head, and swatted his hand away in an attempt to get that bottle out of her vision. Her lover just frowned in response; he opened his mouth to rebuke her but was cut off before he could speak.

"I thought I lost you this time…" She whispered nestling her sweaty palms in her lap, her head was bowed; stands of multicolored hair whipped her face lightly.

His face softened as he brushed the strands off her face, "You did not lose me. You saved me." The smile on his face was warmer than the bright sun on a summer's morning. He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her head with the other.

A dark blush crept up on Hoshimi's pale face and her hands clenched his arm.

"I-I…" She spoke but could not complete because her throat had gone dry, her eyes held apprehension and doubt. Arashi knew Hoshimi was a strong woman. She was stronger than him or anybody else he knew. She saved him from a dark future, she saved him from dying. However, there were some times when she felt weak or in doubt…

 _Eveveryone was allowed to be weak…_

Those were the times when Arashi had to be her support beam.

"Hoshimi…" his lips met hers in a soft kiss as soon as the fourth syllable of her name slipped of his tongue, making Hoshimi's face heat up in an instant.

He broke away from her and gazed at her face lovingly, "I owe you my life, Hoshimi…never let anyone tell you any different."

* * *

Gingka's head rested in his hands. Due to a completely stupid curfew, all the international flights were cancelled, leaving him desperate and worried.

His tired eyes looked around, trailing along the waddling people until they stopped on a stark shade of brown.

His eyes widened, his body went stiff. His hands pale and cold.

 _"Madoka…?"_


	7. OO: A Fresher Start

**_Chapter 6_**

 _Omitted Ordeals_

 _Part 1: A fresher start_

Her hands trembled. Her eyes had watered up. With a tentative shift in her seat, she reached out and tucked a loose brown fringe behind her ear. She had clutched the heavy book in her hands timidly as her juniper eyes gobbled up the little black letters on the crisp paperback.

It was amazing how words had such power; such command that they could whiz a sane human being into an emotional insane mess. Maybe that was the reason she liked reading so much. It thrilled her. Whenever she plunged into a book, it felt like diving into the great blue ocean, a calmness took over her, a quiet delight. Reading to her was adventurous, an enthralling and exquisite adventure. Reading was surprising. Sweetly surprising

However, it was even more surprising to her that just an hour ago, she was posing happily with the Eiffel Tower in the background and now here she was, crying over a book.

Maybe it was the fact that she had a baby coming and the blues were too much for her.

 _Or maybe she just wanted to cry._

She did not mind though, no matter how many her eyes overflowed…her heart felt at peace.

 _But that did not last long…_

"No…Jake …don't…she loves you…" a brittle whisper escaped her lips that subsequently pursed in something similar to… anger. Her heart paced in anticipation and her cheeks heated up with a visceral dislike for a few characters in the book.

The thud was enough to make a certain neighbor to wake up with a frightened jolt.

His heart panged in his chest as he tried to calm his pulsing sinews down. His eyes darted to the woman beside him.

"Are you alright?" A very reflexive question escaped his dry lips as his blue eyes checked for anything out of the ordinary.

Kaori's puffed cheeks were a clear-cut signal for him the some was _definitely_ wrong.

His tired eyes ran over the book kept on the little pull out plastic table, "A Fresher Start…?" He read the letters in bold blue italics inked on the old and dusty book. A serene scene of the beach, sun sparkling onto the brown sand and dark blue water, accompanied the title.

"That stupid Jake can't see that Jessica still loves him!" Kaori puckered her lips up in an indignant pout. It was unfair after all, she still loved him and here he though she did not. It frustrated Kaori to an exponential limit.

"Jessica?" he muffled, stifling a yawn too meanwhile and rubbing his tired eyes. He stretched a little in his silk suit and afterwards slumped in his seat very unmanneredly.

 _Who cared about manners?_

 _He was tired._

Kaori looked at her husband and heaved an involuntary sigh, her moist hands reached to scratch the nape of her neck in an attempt to save herself from a possible scolding. She had woken him up from sleep and to add to that he actually looked a bit irritable. His nose was scrunched up, his lips painted in a deep frown, his brows corrugated, and his eyes closed.

"I'm really sorry to have woken you up, Nikso-San." Kaori breathed, her fingertips trailed along the contours of her ears and later tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

His features softened a shade, "That's alright…" his eyes were still closed, "and please address me by my name…the way you say that makes me feel like your obliged to me or something." He cocked his now open blue eyes at his wife.

She batted her curled eyelashes at her husband, "Well, that is a fact."

Simon closed his eyes, "I told you this when we were getting married, I married you on my own will. It was not…forced." He completed with a tint of uncertainty lingering in his voice.

There were times when their marriage seemed forced. It was, he could not deny that. Everything was.

Kaori forced a small smile on her lips, "You don't have to lie to comfort me…Sim-" She paused, no matter how much she tried to utter his name. She could not. His obligations on her were far too many and her respect for him was far too much, "Nikso-san." She completed.

Simon would have sighed but he did not. Even after the rough upbringing he had and his present… _career,_ he knew how to respect people.

The contemporary society had a clichéd stereotype of people who belonged to the underworld or other _lowly_ associations. Some even include mentions of gold chains, tattered clothing and funky hairstyles. It puzzled him. Never in his 25 years of life in the underworld had he worn tattered clothing or anything remotely close to thick gold chains. And he never murdered people with bazookas or tanks either.

Or roamed around in gangs.

 _Speaking of gangs…_

Simon looked around the constricted plastic closure of the private jet until his eyes landed on a buff looking man, donned from head to toe in black.

"Akira."

The man, with a swift turn of his neck, looked at Simon and proceeded towards them with a long bulky stride.

Kaori just blinked her doe eyes at the man in front of here; did he really have to walk as if he was puffed with air? She had wondered, not once but twice. That too in the same minute. Her observation skills were sharp due to the years of being such a close observer to artifacts and paintings. She could pinpoint the smallest of details…much like how the man named Akira did not want to be there.

His hands, even though frozen at his back in attention, were fidgeting from the impatience that seemed to pulse down the thick throbbing veins of his forehead. Sweat trickled down the depression of his chiseled cheeks, some droplets even dripped down his eagle like nose. His muscles were taut in annoyance and intolerance…like his time was running out…

 _…like their time was running out…_

A sharp pang hit her stomach, a horrible foreboding made bile rise up her throat. Bad omen choked her veins and hitched her breath. Something was not right.

She could not decipher what happened the next moment but all she saw was a blur of steel and a cool nozzle being pressed against her head. Her fear stricken eyes darted towards her husband who was stuck in the same affection.

Tension had gripped the air in its filthy claws, constricting it to weigh upon the victims there in the cabin.

"We know you have her…give her back" Akira's thick voice invaded her senses like a demon with wings unfurled. Her petrified orbs grasped the scene, supposedly...of their death.

She traced the said man's hand to the guns pointed at her head and her husband's head too.

She knew Akira was stronger and fighting him was irrational. She looked away and presently glanced at her husband.

Simon's calm composure did not vanish, however she could see worry for herself in his eyes.

"I don't know who you are talking about." He replied.

Akira grunted, "You don't, huh?" he slammed his gun on his husband's head, making him wince and recoil in pain.

"Madoka Amano! Hand her over to us! We know she has the consignment…" Akira growled in anger.

"I don't know that woman." Simon replied, closing his eyes.

"You don't…okay!" Akira roared his finger at the trigger…a shot echoed in the cabin.

Kaori closed her eyes and let out a scream filled with horror but it was too late…

Blood had already spilled.

 _Spilled to a fresher start…_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Eeek! Do not kill me guys! I love you! Sorry, for the super late update!_


	8. OO: Eventfully Nude

**_Chapter 7_**

 _Omitted ordeals_

 _Part 2: Eventfully Nude_

 ** _Buzzt! Buzzt!_**

Rustling of bed sheets followed the horribly loud buzzing sound. The silverette groaned silently.

 _Oh how she hated mornings!_

 _She rubbed her flushed nose against the cold pillows, sniffling in the moist scent that seemed to dominate the whole atmosphere. Sunlight had filtered in through the wrought iron grilled windows; little brown birds had peaked in through the bars, chirping away to the morning._

 _Her hand had reached, rubbing away the post sleep tiredness of her pale face. Her eyes were still half-lidded, blurry and welled up with water. The bed sheets rustled again, like dry leaves in autumn, as she forcefully pushed her elbows against the plushy bed and propped herself up. Gently slipping from under the warmed cotton blankets._

 _As soon as her sense dawned into her body, she threw the blankets away; quite unlikely of her Leon would have pointed out if he were awake, and glided her feet into the fungus strewn hotel slippers. With sloppy steps, she sauntered across the room and to the bathroom._

 _Soon she found herself in the shabby tarnished marble bathroom, sighing under the rain of warm water. It was like the summers grace on a cold winter's morning; only her morning was not winter._

 _It was the scorching noon of summer._

 _"_ _I-I think you…w-we...should s-stop." She appealed as the lion closed in on her, her fragile eyes had darted around the room so many times that now it just felt like a chore._

 _His hands glided across her face, with a tentativeness, a lingering scent of care. He was close, close enough for her senses to be invaded by his lovely fragrance; the one of smoldering wood and charring leaves. His hair had graced her face with a slight tenderness, a slight graze._

 _Mate, he had whispered but she could not recall to what context, her mind was busy coping up with the flurry of emotions, feelings inside her._

 _"_ _Mate…" She found herself whispering; all the soap had washed off, whirl pooling into the drain. Much like her thoughts. She shook her head and walked out of the shower. She was regretting now._

 _She had hurt a Lion's pride._

* * *

 _"_ _Check and mate."_

 _Nefertiti shook her head, DarkHeart mirrored._

 _Polite chatters had filled the dining room. A few ornamental plants brightened up the dingy room lit with small bulbs. The dark grey walls emanated a deeply depressing feeling. The tablecloths did no better; stained with food and drinks._

 _A considerably sized chessboard was placed before the two women, scattered chess pieces rested on the checkered board._

 _"_ _Shiny…I don't think your pawn can jump over my queen." Nefertiti pointed out, sweat dropping. Tucking a stray strand of her silver locks behind her ears, she cocked her eyes at glee filled black hair woman._

 _Shiny could not have been happier, saying she looked like she won a million dollars would be a huge understatement. Her soul oozed of happiness, sunshine and rainbows._

 _"_ _I WIN! HAHAHAHAHA."_

 _DarkHeart recoiled, wincing inwardly._

 _All the people in the hotel's dining area looked at the trio. The subtle sounds of clicking cutlery had paused; an awkward silence had fallen over them._

 _"_ _Kill me Lord." The wincing man mumbled, sinking inch by inch into the quicksand of shame, "Please." His two-toned hair wilting against his head._

 _Nefertiti smiled apologetically at the crowd, getting up hastily and dragging away the teens._

 _DarkHeart mentally winced. At the thoughts and at the tugging._

 _"_ _Well…it could have been worse." Nefertiti giggled as she plopped down on the bed._

 _She had said yes when DarkHeart asked her, albeit hesitantly, she remembered, to accompany him to a supposedly 'embarrassing' task. She was confused at first but overcame that soon. She was happy to help, and happier after she knew what he need help with. Well, humored would be a more appropriate word._

 _"_ _DarkHeart…come closer! I can't reach the shower!" she silvered from inside the crummy bathroom, earning a groan from DarkHeart who complied anyway._

 _He moved closer to the bathroom door, extending his arm inside so his female counterpart got enough leverage to move around. Just enough, he would have corrected. He was, not in hell, going to make this easy for this woman._

 _"_ _You got us in this"_

 _He could point that fact out innocently if she questioned or complained._

 _A satisfactory smile faded onto his face._

 _"_ _I bet that smile isn't from imaging, no, fantasizing what's inside that room." Nefertiti mocked, pointing casually at the bathroom._

 _A reflexive pink shaded his pale cheeks; he looked away, "No." he scoffed, rather indignantly._

 _Well…now that she mentioned it…Shiny was not bad looking._

 _Especially not her body._

 _DarkHeart shook his head, driving those thoughts away. He was anything but a pervert._

 _The older woman chuckled, noticing the blush on his face deepen. DarkHeart was cute, not as if she would let him know, he would protest._

 _DarkHeart frowned; he hated his body, embarrassing him in front of a stranger! With much strength he had blocked out his hormones from getting the better of him, it was enough dealing with them in the morning. His flushed cheeks reverted to their normal shade after a few seconds, but to DarkHeart those few seconds were like a century. A century of what felt like eternal embarrassment._

 _He groaned at the constant tugging of his arm. Opening a little of the door, facing towards it, he snapped._

 _"_ _Stop it!"_

 _Unfortunately, he could not stop what had happened next. At a tug from inside, his other hand gave up, having him pulled into the bathroom._

 _"_ _Wha-"the woman inside turned to look at the intruder._

 _She froze._

 _His eyes too, froze, at the sight of the naked woman._

 _A loud scream resonated through the whole hotel, earning questions from the neighbors._

 _DarkHeart looked away quickly. His face changing to all shades of red._

 _All the fifty shades of red._

 _He had seen too much. Too much of every fragment of her body._

 _Something he was sure would be etched into his mind forevermore._

 _Life can be very_ _nude, oops!_

 _rude sometimes._

* * *

 _ **A/n: Sorry people! I really am! You probably hate me right now. Nevertheless, I love you people! Had to take care of some real life problems, I am back now! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Review, follow and favorite!**_


	9. OO: Misguided Meetings

**_Chapter 9_**

 _Omitted Ordeals_

 _Part 3: Misguided Meetings_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the…Forbidden City!"

The loud speaker's static sound resonated in the hustle and bustle of the tourists ganged in front the huge and surreally majestic vicinity that spread before them. And, more so, the aura of The Forbidden City seemed to captivate the souls of many and bewitch the hearts of all. Like a golden ornament, it had adorned the pretty city Beijing, flaunted to the world for admiration.

Birds chirped away to the bright morning and the sun blazed above the sweating tourists in all its glory. The light breeze, which seemed to relive the scorching heat, brushed past the golden buildings.

Traditionally, the Forbidden City was separated into two parts. The Outer Court or Front Court that included the southern sections was used for ceremonial purposes, often the sight of attraction for many tourists. The Inner Court or Back Palace included the northern sections, and was the residence of the Emperor and his family, and was used for day-to-day affairs of state.

From the Meridian Gate, one encounters a large square, pierced by the meandering Inner Golden Water River, which is crossed by five bridges. Beyond the square stands the Gate of Supreme Harmony . Behind that is the Hall of Supreme Harmony Square. A three-tiered white marble terrace rises from this square. Three halls stand on top of this terrace, the focus of the palace complex. From the south, these are the Hall of Supreme Harmony, the Hall of Central Harmony, and the Hall of Preserving Harmony. Each rising forth from the ground in their supreme pride.

The Inner Court is separated from the Outer Court by an oblong courtyard. It was the home of the Emperor and his family. The Emperor lived and worked almost exclusively in the Inner Court, with the Outer Court used only for ceremonial purposes.

At the centre of the Inner Court is another set of three halls. From the south, these are the Palace of Heavenly Purity, Hall of Union, and the Palace of Earthly Tranquility. Smaller than the Outer Court halls, the three halls of the Inner Court were the official residences of the Emperor and the Empress. The Emperor, representing Yang and the Heavens, would occupy the Palace of Heavenly Purity. The Empress, representing Yin and the Earth, would occupy the Palace of Earthly Tranquility. In between them was the Hall of Union, where the Yin and Yang merged to give rise to harmony.

The glossy gold tiles on the walls of the imperial buildings, shined this harmonious tranquility even in the presence of such a huge crowd. Speaking of a huge crowd…

Leon interlaced his fingers and subsequently popped his knuckles. The long airlift from Shinjuku to Beijing had resulted in a serious jet lag in the brunette. He just wanted to catch some sleep, a small power nap even, would have sufficed in satiating his mind. It was all because of that little brat…Ky.

Ky jumped up in excitement as he scoped The Hall of Supreme Harmony and all its vicinity, "Can we go inside?" He half asked and half appealed, using his big blue eyes. And unfortunately, his victim was our poor and tender Kuro, who could do nothing but melt under his winsome influence.

Kuro's pink lips parted to let out a defeated sigh, she quickly replaced it with a smile though and glanced over to the little boy, " _You_ will, Ky. Your father is gonna come here and take you away." She kneeled to  
the ground, "Then we can ask him to let you go around this place." She smiled softly.

"Really?" Ky gleamed in delight.

"Yeah." Kuro smiled and ruffled his bristly brown hair, which felt like a small pad of spiky new grass stubs under her skinny hands, "Oh! Oh! Where is the other old auntie?"

Kuro sweat dropped, Nefertiti would surely mind that reference and the fact that people could tell it was her when the reference was made "Nefertiti-san has gone to meet her fiancée. She'll be here to say goodbye though." Kuro smiled.

"Cool!" Ky grinned.

"Yes, I see that…"She looked around, a flip up cell phone tucked between her ears and shoulders, "Okay. So we have to bring Ky there…? You will be there, escorting Gingka-san, Arashi-san?"

DarkHeart looked away, not wanting to look at the young police officer. He had already seen enough of her. He shuddered at the thought, quickly looking away at the crowd. A peculiar group caught his attention.

''What weirdly dressed freaks.'' He muttered under his breath and soon moved his gaze away from them.

In midst of the chatters, photograph flashes, frantic obsession and most other things tourists usually do, stood…

 _The…_

Dressed in black with glasses like those of overrated villains, a gang of four men stood. One man, with blonde hair that seemed to brush over his eyes, it was a blessing that he could see through them. The other, stout and short with ash blonde hair that were combed back with slick hair gel. Another remarkably tall fellow, albeit lanky, carried a tablet in his skinny hands, flipped through some photos on it. The last member, average heighted, seemed to be instructing his men.

"We start today." The average heighted man spoke in his gruff voice.

"W-Where d-do we-we-we…"

"Stop stuttering, you fool."The shorter member growled and bopped the taller speaker on the head. How he did that was a mystery, "As you were saying, Commander?"

The sour commander, who was previously staring with disgust at the taller man snapped back to the question, "Yes…Only if Shinzo did not have to accompany us..."

The taller man lowered his head in shame at the mention of his name, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants he mumbled incoherently. Earning a sharp glare from the supposed commander.

"…Well, it has been a while since…" The commander resumed with much regret and disappointment in his voice, "…we have held a child for ransom…"

The man with a curtain of hair over his eyes- Kazo, nodded, "Indeed, Commander."

"We shall kidnap a child from here; parents won't even know what took their stupid little devils!" the shorter man, named Maru giggled maliciously.

… _Gang_.

"And then we can steal their lollipops!"

 _The Gangue. Actually._

Commander face palmed, "Kazo…get me a wall…please…"

"Commander…how will we tear one from here? The bricks will fall apart…"

"It's figurative!"

"Fugitive? The bricks?"

"No! FIGURATIVE!"

"Fruit give?"

It took the commander a while to get over the mental shock. He snapped his mouth shut, his face twisting back to the normal grumpy expression and started, "In spite our failures in the past…uh…"

"Decade." Maru reminded with a flattering smile on his plumy face.

"Decade…" Commander sighed, "We will do our best today!" He chirped like a little girl.

Shinzo split up in a sharp cough of laughter.

Commander growled, "Shinzo!" putting a halt to the taller man's snicker, "Get the game on, troops!" He hauled.

The men stood straight, "Yes commander!" they spoke in unison.

"It's a pretty place." Hoshimi spoke in awe, her lips parted and her eyes wide as she took in the sheer regal emanating from the walls of the Forbidden City. She subconsciously clutched the thin sling of her beige satchel, glancing at her male counterpart.

Arashi snapped his cell phone shut after passing the last of greeting to Shiny. He turned his neck towards Hiroshi, causing a soft blush to spread on her cheeks. In reply, his eyes softened and his lips turned up in a soft smile, he gently outstretched his arm and caught a hold of hers, his thumb tracing along the insides of her arm.

"They are here." He informed with a smile.

Hoshimi replied with a forced smile, not completely registering what he had said.

"You seem tense."

At once her body went rigid, her expressions twisted and her hands started feeling moist and clammy. Her breathing deepened and her eyes darted around making Arashi frown.

"I…I am not...it's just..." She staggered through a group of plausible excuses she could put up but in the end found none. But she did not have to either, the truth escaped her lips automatically when she felt her body being pressed against a bigger one, a soft and familiar warmth engulf her, "The nightmares…"

Arashi brushed his hands through her hair, his brows corrugated as he noticed the dryness and the knots that had formed in her usually silky locks. She was not taking care of herself. Hoshimi was not one of those who could step out of their houses without looking less than perfect. All these observations only drew Arashi to one conclusion, she was bothered.

"Are you talking your meds?" He asked sternly.

Hoshimi looked away.

"You know Hoshimi-"Arashi started sharply but was stopped by the sudden ring of his cell phone. He quickly slipped it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Gingka-san." He breathed, directing his gaze at Hoshimi, "I'll tell him we found Ky." He mouthed to Hoshimi. Earning a nod from the latter who presently detached from him, letting him some space.

"Did you find him yet?" Gingka asked frantically. After moments of silence, Gingka's face perked, "Really? You found him. We're on our way."

Midori and Tsukata brightened up at once at the mention of their lost sibling.

"Did Oto-san find Ky-kun?" Midori looked up at her older brother, delight playing on her gentle and innocent features.

Tsukata smiled, "Maybe."

He moved his gaze to his father and saw him slipping his cell phone inside his pocket.

Gingka looked at his children, "They found Ky!"

"Wonderful…" Shiny smiled big as she looked over at the golden colored walls of the Forbidden City.

They were currently waiting on Arashi and Hoshimi. They would come and take Ky away and then they could all move on their lives. Not like this was not fun, it was, indeed but now she wanted to focus on her newly acquired job.

Speaking of Ky…

"Oi, DarkHeart. Where is Ky?" She finally asked after looking around her close-knit group. He was not seen anywhere.

DarkHeart looked around, "I don't see him here…or anywhere near."

This is when the panic started setting in.

"Hey! Leone!" Shiny called out, Leone turned towards her, "Have you seen Ky?"

"No." Was his curt reply, "Speaking of Ky…" He looked around, "Where is Kuro?"

"I don't know! They were just here!" Shiny exclaimed, turning around to look at the dense crowd, "I'll give her a call." She quickly bent a little, pulling out her cell phone. She was panicking now. Her hands got all sweaty. Gingka and the others could arrive any moment!

"You can't. She left her cell phone with me." Leone flashed a tiny pink colored cell phone. The corner of his lips turned down in a frown.

"But they were just here…just a moment ago." DarkHeart mused aloud. Rubbing his chin with his free hand, his mind razed through plausible explanations. Ky could have had to pee, so he dragged Kuro with her. However, they would have heard that, they were all standing so close. In addition, Kuro would never wander in a new country a kid, no one would. Yet here they found her missing.

"Did we lose them in the crowd?" Shiny asked no one in particular.

"They were really just here." DarkHeart pointed out in a deadpanned voice.

"Then where did they go?" Leone asked, gritting his teeth. He knew this was a bad idea.

Where could have they gone in such a thick crowd. Shiny was a police officer, She knew that in public places this crowded; only two things could have happened. First, they could have gone somewhere without informing them, or…

The fact dawned upon Shiny like a hundred ton weight.

"They…They got kidnapped!?"

 ** _A/N: How did you people like the chappie? And were Kuro and Ky really kidnapped? And what will happen when Gingka comes to know of this little fiasco? Find out in the next chapter! Also, please review! I love them to no end! Keep awesome!_**


End file.
